Magic
by xX Shining Diamond Xx
Summary: Leaf...Leaf is a dreamnite. Special creatures that are almost extinct. They enter people's dreams and sing them to sleep. And...Leaf just happened to pass upon Gary's. She sang to him. She sang at school, and he recognizes her voice. Whenever she sings, bad guys can track her. Shes on the run.


**enjoy!**

* * *

Sleeping Gary's POV

_"So you wanna play with magic?"_

"wha...where am I?" I muttered, rubbing my eyes.

Once I finished rubbing my eyes, I opened them to see a beautiful pair of blue-ish green-ish ones.

_"Well?"_

Her petite hands brushed by my cheeks as she leaned in to kiss me.

"S-sure-RING! RING! RING!" I started squacking.

I slowly slammed my hand onto the alarm clock. 8:30, it read. Too bad for them. The teachers love me, so they don't care if I'm late.

I stumble out of bed and into the bathroom. I take a shower and get dressed. Then, I brush my beautiful whites.

"Gary! Breakfast is ready!" Daisy yells from the first floor.

I take the elevator down (me: Yeah he has an elevator) to their first floor and rush to the breakfast table.

"You've got thirty minutes until Zay-J comes. Best get ready!" Daisy giggles.

Why was I meeting Zay-J?

That's right. I'm teen singing sensation, the heart throb Gary Oak.

"Ok. Thanks Daisy!" I yell as I shove away my plate and rush to the elevator.

Thirty minutes later.

Ding! Dong!

"Coming!" I yell as I get up from my spot on the couch.

"Hey, man! How's my favorite upcomin' star?" Zay-j smiles as we share a man hug. (Me: You know, slap hands, and pull into a hug? You: stop interrupting!)

"Great, how are you, Zay?" I release the hug.

"Greeeeaaat. Now, sing for meh." Zay-j says as he takes a spot on the couch.

The music starts and I begin

"Yeah.

Gary baby. (Usher baby)

Yeah yeah.

We did it again.

And this time,

Ima make ya screen.

(Gary Gary) ((usher usher))

Yeeaaaah man

I see you, over there, so hypnotic.

Thinkin bout what I do to that body.

I get'cha like, ooh baby baby ooh baby baby

Yeah!

Aooh baby baby ooh baby

Got no drink in my hand but I'm wasted.

Gettin drunk off the thought of you naked.

I'd get you like,

Ooh baby baby ooh baby baby

Aooh baby baby ooh baby baby"

"This brother of yours is good." I could hear Zay-j whisper to Daisy.

"I know." Daisy smiled at me.

"And I've tried,

To fight it to fight it

But your so,

Magnetic, magnetic!

Got one life,

Just live it, just live it!

So relax and get on ya back,"

"Aaaaand that's all I got. So far." I said, sitting next to Zay-j.

"Good job!" He said as he patted me on the back.

"Crap I'm gonna be late for school! Bye, Zay! Bye, Daisy!" I yell as I grab my stuff and jump into my convertible.

"Gary, we heard you!"

"I'd just blush if he sang that to me!"

Bump!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, BASTARD!" A femine voice yells. Oops, probably hit another fan girl. Watch. She'll fan over me.

"Oops, sorry." I say, stepping out of the car. "Here, let me help you up."

Beautiful blue-ish green-ish eyes pierced into mine. The girl's long strands of hair got caught in her eyelashes and her lips had a little lip gloss on them. I take a look up and down her. I'd say...definitely a c. Definitely a c-cup. Her hips weren't too bad either...perfect. She just need to fan girl on me and shed be my girl.

"Do you do anything other than stare at girl's bodies?" She snaps.

"Wha...What?" I click back into reality and feel a shove. Chemistry? Noooooope. Her shoving me back onto my car, making it squeak. (Me: he's had this car since he was ten, FUCK YEAH!)

"Well if you don't have anything to say, then leave me alone." She said as she walked off.

xXxXx

Leaf's POV

That perv! He was checking me out. Let's hope his little girl group doesn't bother-oh shit.

"Hey you! The one who shoved Gary this morning!" Here come Barbie and her plastic friends.

"Have any business with me, crap?" I asked, opening my locker.

"Yes, and HEY! I am _not _crap!" She yelled in a high-pitched voice.

"You just agreed to your new name-crap. Bye, crap!" I said as I removed my books from my locker and slammed it shut.

"Ugh! The nerve!" I could hear her high pitched voice shriek. Heck, she could secretly be an exploud!

I took a seat in my class and grabbed my notebook. I quickly flipped open to the song.

_"so you wanna play with magic?_

_Boy you should know what your falling for._

_Baby Do you dare to do this?_

_Cuz I'm coming at you like a-"_

"Your good." Great. Cock man. All cock and no ass.

"Thanks." I said, quickly shutting my notebook.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked.

"No, but this one will be if you sit there." I gestured to my seat.

"Ok." He said, sitting down.

"I know that song." Cock man said after a while. "Is it some kind of song?"

"H-how do you know?! I made it up!" I panicked. Did he know...?

"What?! Damn, I'm psychic." He smirked.

"Sure you are." I mumbled.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Signing off, xX Shinging Diamond Xx**


End file.
